Is it true love or not?
by The Dimented Owl
Summary: Laney and Corey both like eachother... Awkward and Romantic Moments will keep on happening between these two. Will someone Confess their love? Will Anyone interfere their declaring love moments?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys this is the magic kitten with a new grojband series that won't involve Catband so I'm kinda sad but I barely use grojband in my other series so lets start this thing!

"Laney's POV:/p

"I was sitting on the couch wondering where Corey was. We were supposed to start practice a few minutes ago! The twins whined. " We wanna start practiceeeee. Where the hell is Coreyyyyy." Then as if on cue Corey opened the garage door. " What's up guys?" He said non- chillontly. His blue hair swayed as he walked over and plopped on the couch next to me. I was staring at him blushing madly. I just wished I could tell Corey the way I feel about him. Corey looked me in the eyes " Hey Lanes are you alright? You have hearts in your eyes." I shook my head and my face turned the color of my hair. The twins were smirking and I gave them a death glare. At least they knew that I liked Corey. They kinda have more brain then Corey when it comes to knowing if someone likes you or not. " Yea I'm alright Core." I replied but just as I said that Trina dumped a bucket of cold water on me. She laughed evily. " AHHAHAHAHAHA! Take that you dork!" As Trina walked away Mina mouthed sorry to me. I don't know how she deals with Trina. " Trina I'm gonna kill you!" I shouted up the stairs. I went into the bathroom and took off all of my wet clothes except for my bra and underwear. " Hey Core can I borrow some clothes?" I shouted.

"Corey's POV:

"I went into my room to grab Lanes some clothes. I came over to the bathroom and my jaw dropped. I was blushing madly. " Core!" Laney whined blushing. I handed her the clothes and went downstairs. Kin came up to me" Hey Corey are you ok? Your face is really red." He was smirking so i could tell that he knew. " Fine I really like Lanes and.. I-I just saw her in her undergarments." Kin bursted out laughing. I smacked him in his arm just as Laney was coming down. She has really matured over the past few years. Her red hair has grown almost all the way down to her butt, and she has also gotten a nice tan over the summer. Lanes also has some really nice curves. I was blushing madly when she plopped over next to me. Do I really like my best friend? I wondered. Just then a police man busted through the door. " I'm here for Laney Penn!" he shouted.

END OF CHAPTER/strong/p

Sorry its so short ppl its just the fact that its fucking midnight and my back is killing me. Anyways if you are reading this start your own grojband fanfiction! Us fans are the only people keeping grojband alive! Signing off The Magic Kitten and no im not old as fuck lol


	2. Chapter 2

What up ppl? I was gonna update quickly for this new story but one of you people knew what was gonna happen so now I had to change what I had planned. Soo now u know why it took so long. I also will be able to update more often becuz no school or HW for Christmas Vacation! YAY!

()()()()()()()()()

Laney's POV:

The cops motioned me to come so, I did. They looked at me with sorrow in their eyes. " Whats going on?" I asked. There was no answer for several minutes. " Miss Penn.." He started. " Laney is fine." I interupted. " Laney.. we are afraid your mother has been kidnapped, more police are investigating the house as we speak." I felt my heart drop. Ever since my dad got in that car accident.. my mother has always been there for me. I almost cried. " Laney you are gonna have to stay here. Your not allowed to go to your old house for a few days so we can investigate." " Ok..." I answered. I didn't really have that much of a choice. Corey came up to me. " I heard about what happened to your mom.. I'm so sorry Lanes. Do you wanna stay here for a few days since your not allowed to go in ur house?" " Sure Core!" I answered.

TO LANEY'S HOUSE TRANSITION

The police lady was packing the clothes that I would need for the next few days. I can't believe that I'm not allowed to go into my own freaking house! I had to tell her what to pack through my open window. She came down the stairs and gave me my suitcase packed with clothes. "Watch over yourself kid." She said grumpily. I just ignored her started to head back to Corey's house.

TO COREYS HOUSE TRANSITION LOL

Kin's POV:

" Come on Kon pack your stuff!" I yelled. It was time for one of our suprise sleepovers with Corey. We would randomly come over to his house and have a sleepover. We grabbed out bags and started going to Corey's house.

 _Meanwhile back at Corey's house..._

Corey's POV :

I was cleaning up the guest room for Laney. Normally, the twins stay in there but, they aren't coming over. As I was spraying FerBreeze in the room I heard a knock on the garage door. " Hi Lanes-" I was cut off by screaming. " SUPRISE SLEEPOVER!" The twins screamed. " Oh no..." I whispered. Just then Lanes came through the door. " Hi Core! Umm... Why are the twins here?" She asked curiously. " It was one of their random suprise sleepovers Lanes. I had no idea they were coming over." I answered. The twins ran up to me. " Let's play truth or Dare!" They shouted at the same time. I shrugged at motioned Lanes to follow the twins. " Me first!" Kon shouted. " Kin, Truth or Dare?" he asked. " Truth" he answered. " Do you like Kim?" Kon asked with a smirk on his face. Kin was blushing madly. "Yes I do..."

Kin's POV:

I looked over at Corey who was staring at Laney. Do I have a good dare for him! " Corey, Truth or Dare?" " Dare!" Corey shouted. I saw Laney roll her eyes and blush. They like each other but why the fuck don't either of them know by now? " I DARE YOU... TO KISS LANEY!" I shouted at him. They both blushed madly but avoided eye contact. Corey tried to protest but he wasn't fooling me. I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into his room. " Corey this iis your chance to kiss Laney! You are falling in love with her... just take your chance!" I told him. It didn't take much to convince him. " Alright I'll do it." Corey answered. I smiled. " Great!"

()()()()()()()()

What did u guys think? I kept forgetting to upload lol.


	3. Chapter 0

Hey guys its The Magic Kitten here to tell u guys... PLZ FORGIVE ME! Right now ur probably reading this like, " What The Fuck is she talking about? " Well I have the answer to that question. I feel sooo guilty about not uploading a new chap in soooo long! School has been on my back lately and I've been gettin cought up in a bunch of other fanfictions like gravity falls, grojband, u know the basic awesome shows. And today is a snow day so i swear on my fuckin life that I will update. Its been 50 years since I updated. And for New Band in town the baby will b born on Valentines Day! I know Imma genius. Anyways it feels nice updating cuz most pp, haven't updated their fanfictions in 3 years! So I wanted to know if u guys would want me to continue them even tho I have my own paws full with my own creations but they were really good. And I mean REALLY GOOD. Here are some of the names just let me know if I should continue them when I already have my paws full. Winter Needs Some Spice and The Best Thing Turned Into The Worst. Wait, thats the opposite way around sorry! Worst thing turned into da best. I also lost meh passwords again and well u know what a dumb ass i am. Anyways thanks for reading this and if u dont know what baby Im talking about, its in my other fanfiction New Band In Town. And I The Magic Kitten will see u in the next chapter! See ya guys!


	4. Chapter 4

OMG SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATIN IN AGES! My mom lost my labtop charger and I cant log in on my phone sooooooo yea. BUT I finally found it and will update asap!

Welp its late so I am The Magic Kitten signing off for tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys i know its been a while but im gonna be uploading new chaps and finishing ALL my stories. I did finish New band in town if anyone was wondering. I love reading fanfic and if any of u dont know the show its called star vs the forces of evil. I've been reading a lot of the Star X Marco fanfics and I have a few ideas. And if u guys want i will make another grojband story but u gotta let me know before I change my mind. It may be summer but i am REALLY busy and barely have any time to write. Oh yea and I am considering a Gravity Falls fanfic obviously romance :3. I am thinking Dipper X Pacifica and Mabel X Gidion. Don't judge the second one u will find out why if u want me to write it :D. Well Im gonna write so hope u enjoy this update and the ending of my stories with it bu bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I just realized how short this story has been and this might be the last chap idk sooooo lets get started!

Corey's POV:

I came down the stairs with Kin stealing a quick glance at Laney, who was blushing madly. I plopped back down next to her, which caused her to blush even more. I looked into Lanes eyes and she looked into mine. Before I knew it her lips were on mine. I felt sparks fly! I didn't even notice Trina come up to us. She slapped me and then laney. " Ewwww like I don't want to see nerd love! " Trina complained with a disgusted look on here face. Lanes was PISSED! She started running at Trina but we all grabbed her holding her back. " LET ME GO SO I CAN PUNCH HER!" Lanes yelled. Trina was smirking looking over at Lanes " Well like I guess you are like sooo weak and such a girly girl that like you can't even escape your loser friends grasp. " She teased. Lanes got even MORE pissed off and managed to escape our grasp. She ran at Trina and punched her in the face. Trina was knocked unconcicous from the strenth of Lanes blow. We all stared at Lanes, the innocent small Lanes was a freakin' BOSS! "Well now that that's over let's go back to truth or dare. " Kin offered and we all agreed heading back to the couch.

3 HOURS LATER

" Hey guys can we practice a new song? " I asked. Everyone nodded and grabbed their instruments.

I slept with somebody in Fall Out Boy And All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me - By FOB lol

 _I found the cure to growing older,_

 _And your the only place that feels like home,_

 _Just so you know you never know,_

 _That some secrets were meant to be told,_

 _But I found the cure to growing older,_

 _I'm the first kid,_

 _To write of hearts,lies, and friends,_

 _And I'm sorry my conscience called in sick again,_

 _And I've got arrogance down to a science,_

 _Oh and I'm the first kid,_

 _To write of hearts, lies, and friends,_

 _Douse yourself in cheap purfume,_

 _It's so fitting so fitting,_

 _Of the way your are,_

 _You can't cover it up Can't cover it up,_

 _Douse yourself in cheap purfume,_

 _It's so fitting so sitting,_

 _Of the way you are,_

 _You can't cover it up can't cover it up,_

 _Nooooooooooooooooo,_

 _Find a safe place brace yourself,_

 _Bite your lips,_

 _I'm sending your findernails,_

 _And empty bottles you've sipped,_

 _Back to your family cause I know you will be missed,_

 _So you can find a safe place brace yourself,_

 _They call kids like us vicious and carved out of stone,_

 _But that's what we've become,_

 _We just feel more alone,_

 _Alway's weigh what I've got against what I left,_

 _So progress report,_

 _I am missing you to death,_

 _Douse yourself in cheap perfume,_

 _Its so fitting so fitting,_

 _Of the way you are,_

 _You can't cover it up can't cover it up,_

 _Douse yourself in cheap perfume,_

 _It's so fitting so fitting,_

 _Of the way you are,_

 _You can't cover it up can't cover it up,_

 _Nooooooooo,_

 _Someone old,_

 _No one knew,_

 _Feeling borrowed,_

 _Always blue,_

 _Someone old,_

 _No one knew,_

 _Feeling borrowed,_

 _Always blue,_

 _Someone old,_

 _No one knew,_

 _Feeling borrowed,_

 _Alway's blue,_

 _Someone old,_

 _No one Knew,_

 _Feeling borrowed,_

 _ALWAYS BLUE!_

 _I found the cure to growing older,_

 _I found the cure to growinh olderrrrrr,_

 _Douse yourself in cheap perfume,_

 _Its so fitting so fitting of the way you are,_

 _Can't cover it up cant cover it up,_

 _So douse yourself in cheap perfume its so fitting so fitting,_

 _Of the way you are,_

 _You can't cover it up CAN'T COVER IT UP!_

 _END OF SONG_

 _Laney's POV :_

 _I came up to Core " Did you write that?" I asked and he scrathed the back of his head sheepishly. " Ummm yea I don't know how though." He smiled. " But I was actually able to write a good song!" He answered cheerfully. I kissed him on the cheek making his face turn as red as my hair. I giggled at this and went into the guest room unpacking some clothes to change into._

 _2 hours later_

 _( Still laney's pov )_

 _I heard moaning and looked over to see Trina finally waking up. She held her head up with her hands and walked upstairs into her room._ The boys fell alseep playing manhunt so I'm technically the only one still awake. I decided to take a shower since I hadn't taken one yet.

Corey's POV:

I woke up and saw Kin and Kon fast asleep in their hiding spots. I threw a blanket over them and started to go into my room when I heard singing coming from the bathroom.

THIS IS PART OF MY SONG DO NOT USE WITHOUT PERMISSION!

 _The dark Tide,_

 _Will swallow you whole,_

 _Eat you alive,_

 _On a certain day,_

 _The water will churn and rise,_

 _It will turn black,_

 _the dark tide,_

 _It awakes the creatures,_

 _That lie beneath the sea,_

 _Waiting to surface,_

 _END OF SONG lol im not done yet_

 _( still coreys pov )_

 _The door_ slowly creaked open and whoever was in the shower stopped singing. I panicked and ran to my room shutting the door behind me. I heard them leave the bathroom and go into another room. I waited half an hour and went to see lanes in her room. She was reading a book on her bed but stopped and looked up at me " Hey Core." She said non chillontly. " hey lanes can I ask you something?" I said blushing. " Yea core you can ask me anything. " She answered looking into my eyes. " Lanes will you go out with me? " I asked blushing madly. She stared at me for a few minutes and I sighed getting up to leave the room. She grabbed me and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked at first but then began to kiss back. She pulled out of the kiss and looked me in the eyes " Yes Core I will be your girlfriend." I was so happy I gave her a bear hug and dropped her on the bed. ( lol u know how he drops laney ) I jumped on the bed next to her and kissed her forehead. " I love you Lanes . " I said. " I love you too Core. " We cuddled and fell asleep in eachother's arms.

END OF STORY

Well I hope you liked it I feel like it's terrible just like everything else I create. I hope you liked my little song I'm starting a band called Dark Tide At Midnight with my friends and that's one of the songs I started working on. I am thinking of another chap for new band in town but idk yet. I have a great idea for a Starco tho and I'm coming up witha new Corney so This is The Magic Kitten signing off for the last time in this story. BUH BYEEEEEE! :DDDDDDD


End file.
